I Object
by DorkyCorky23
Summary: "Speak now or forever hold your peace is what she heard. So she took her chance. Taylor Swift's Speak Now
1. The Objection

_**Speak Now**_

Elena wasn't the the type to interupt a white veil accotion. But she couldn't stay away from this one. She told Stefan that she wasn't going to come and that it was his day to shine with his new girl. But she couldn't stay away. Elena snuck into the church and saw Caroline yelling at her bridesmaid in some dress that were not ment to be worn in public let alone a wedding. Elena was hiding behind the curtain and started thinking about how Stefan should be with her and not Caroline. Then she heard the organ start to play, it sounded like a death march. As Caroline floated down the aisle like a beauty queen Elena only had her eyes on Stefan. Elena was thinking that should be her walking down the asile right now. So she did what she thought was right, as soon as she heard the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace, Elena walked in and said "I object! Stefan I love you and I should have given you a chance when you asked. You don't deserve her, you deserve better. Your the most beautiful, nicest, loving and caring person I have ever met and I just needed you to know that, even if you do chose to marry Caroline I had to tell you, Stefan Salvatore I'm completey and irrationaly in love with you." Then she turned around to leave but was stoped by Stefan's voice. "Wait Elena. I love you too. I still do wish you had given me a chance a year earlier but now is as good as ever. Caroline I can't marry you I'm not in love with you in fact I hate your guts you always want control everything." Stefan turned to Elena and took her arm and said "Lets get out of here." Stefan finished that sentence with a kiss that made Elena weak in the knees. "I love you Elena Gilbert."


	2. Thinking of Caroline

Its half an hour before Elena's wedding and all she can think about is if something goes wrong like it did at Stefan's first wedding, but that turned into a good kind of wrong." Elena calm down, there's nothing to worry about, its not like Caroline would sneak in like you did and object to get revenge. Elena's maid of honor, Bonnie said.

Elena gasped. What if she does? What if Stefan goes back to her, what will I do? Elena said almost crying. "She won't plus I heard she was with Tyler Lockwood. And he's got money you know she likes money so why would she leave him for Stefan?" Elena started to calm down knowing Caroline was in a relationship. "Yeah your right plus Stefan loves me." Elena said reassuring herself. "That's right he loves you." Bonnie said

"Hey you wanna hear something funny?" Damon asked lounging on a chair in one of the rooms in the church. "I'm about to get married and you want to tell jokes?" Stefan said annoyed. "It will help loosen you up brother" "Fine go ahead." "Wouldn't it be hilarious if Caroline objected this time." Damon said trying to hold his laughter in. " Stefan's face went from annoyed to fearful in less than a second.

"Damon tell me where the hell at that was funny." "I didn't say it would be funny to you." "Get out. I'll come get you when I need you." "But I'm your best man!" "I said get out!"


	3. The Wedding

The wedding planner knocked on the door letting Elena and Bonnie know they had ten minutes left. He then did the same to Stefan, Stefan nodded and went to get Damon.

Damon saw Stefan walking towards him and crossed his arms. "Its time Damon so don't start." "I'm not starting anything Stefan. I'm just surprised I'm still the best man after you kicked me out." Damon said annoyed. "You reminded me of my first wedding and made me start to think about how Caroline would love to embarrass Elena like Elena did her." "I told you to loosen up, now push all the negatives out of your mind and marry Elena." Stefan nodded and turned to walk back in the church with Damon behind him.

Back in the room with Elena and Bonnie were two overexcited girls now that all doubts about Caroline were gone. "Bonnie added a few finishing touches on Elena's hair making sure it was in place. "Bonnie?" Elena asked turning from the mirror. "Do you think I'll make a good wife?" "Of coarse, your going to be a perfect wife. Your going to be like one of those women from the old TV shows in black and white." Bonnie said making Elena laugh.

"You mean like when I stay at home all day and clean while taking care of the children and letting Stefan work?" Elena asked amused. "Yeah." "Ok now that we've planned your entire future lets get you married." "We have to wait until the wedding planner comes get us." Elena said.

"So Stefan how does it feel about to be tied down for life?" Damon asked. "As long as its Elena I feel estatic!" Stefan said with a huge grin. " That's good but I need to tell you this. I'm glad you didn't marry Caroline mostly because U didn't like her. I like Elena though, and I don't like a lot of people, you know that."

What no one knew was Caroline was listening to everyone's conversation in a room she snuck into when no one was looking. When Caroline heard Stefan say he was estatic to marry the woman who embarrassed her at her own wedding in front of her family and friends. Caroline was going to get that little bitch back. She ran by the room Elena and Bonnie were in and almost stopped dead in her tracks.

Bonnie was her bridesmaid and now she was Elena's? That trader Caroline thought to herself She kept going though, and hid behind a wall. She watched Elena walk down the aisle from behind one of the church pew she had crawled behind.

All Caroline could think is should she really do this. She wants Stefan to be happy but with her not Elena. That wasn't going to happen though. Then she remembered how hurt she felt at those two words from Elena's mouth so she thought the hell with Stefan's happiness. She wants Elena to feel what she felt. Now she just had to wait.


	4. Tell me

**I have no interest in this story at all, so I'm puting it up for adoption since I haven't updated this story since August. So just let me know if you want it and you can have it. **


End file.
